The invention concerns a deep-bore drilling machine with a rotatably driven deep-bore drilling unit and a removable deep-bore (long) drill bit, in which the front end of the deep-bore drill bit or tool is passed at the beginning of the drill path into a drill bushing. Deep-bore drilling machines of that type are known.